Inferno
by Lyra Romanova
Summary: Vengeance et trahison, furent les mots qui causèrent sa mort. Désormais, marionnette brisée, esclave des dieux capricieux, elle doit trouver une nouvelle raison à son existence, dans un nouveau monde. " Le paradis n'existe pas pour les monstres ", du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. [Pas de romance prévue pour le moment - Rating T pour violence] RÉÉCRITURE.
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations à toutes et à tous !**

Nous y sommes, voici ma première et véritable fiction.

Pour être totalement transparente avec vous, je suis très anxieuse à propos de la publication de cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais réellement éprouvé une seule once de confiance vis-à-vis de mes écrits, et je ne peux décemment émettre un avis positif à ce propos.

Cependant, j'espère recevoir, par la suite des avis, positifs ou non, afin de m'améliorer. Chaque Review est **primordiale** pour un auteur !

Je ne souhaite que vous procurer à vous, chers lecteurs, un travail de la qualité possible afin de - j'espère également - vous divertir.  
Ce scénario est j'admets, assez bateau ici, mais, la volonté de raconter quelque chose de nouveau et frais m'anime l'esprit tout entier.  
De ce fait, je prie pour que ce prologue vous plaise ! N'hésitez absolument pas à exprimer votre ressenti, cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

Également, ne possédant pas un(e) beta-reader afin de me corriger, ne vous gênez absolument pas pour me signaler les potentielles fautes d'étourderie que je peux faire.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en l'attente du premier chapitre !

**MAJ, 07/02/2020**. Si certains lecteurs reconnaissent cette fiction, c'est parce que j'ai recommencé à la rédiger.  
Je n'étais absolument pas satisfaite avec l'esthétique passée de ma fiction, de ce fait, je m'attelle actuellement à la réécriture des premiers chapitres que j'avais rédigé il y a de cela presque un an. En espérant que le résultat soit plus agréable pour les yeux, étant donné que le système de rédaction de FanFiction m'échappe encore, et toujours. . .

Tendresse et chocolat,

\- **Lyra**.

* * *

Du sang. **_**Partout**_**.

Son odeur âcre, épouvantable, imprégnait l'ensemble du champ de bataille, pourvu désormais d'innombrables nuances rougeâtres, où des montagnes de cadavres et entrailles s'entassaient. Les combattants tombaient au sol comme de simples poupées de chiffon, fragiles.

**Cruel**. Était le mot parfaitement adapté pour décrire cette ce panorama macabre, digne des plus sanglants récits d'horreur que l'on pouvait imaginer.

De simples jeunes soldats, dont l'esprit était animé par la flamme ardente de la détermination ainsi que l'espoir de victoire, poussaient leur dernier souffle, dans un mélange répugnant de boue et d'hémoglobine, teintant le sol d'innombrables nuances rougeâtres, le rendant quasi-impraticable sans une monture adaptée.

Une révolte interne avait éclaté au sein de l'Empire, causant alors une guerre civile entre deux armées, celle du traître, ainsi que celle du souverain en titre, qui n'avait absolument pas pu prévoir ainsi qu'intercepter cet événement, ni même ses plus fidèles serviteurs_.  
_La senteur putride du complot avait embaumé il y a de cela déjà plusieurs mois les murs clos de la cour, mais malheureusement, elle ne fut pas interceptée à temps.

Les troupes ennemies étaient majoritairement nombreuses, contrairement aux forces de l'empire, presque entièrement décimées, pas assez entraînées au combat. Après tout, la paix régnait depuis plusieurs décennies, voire même siècles, la guerre n'était délibérément pas envisageable. Ce fut là le point faible de cette dynastie.

Au centre de ce carnage sans nom, se tenait une forme qui ne pouvait être perçue comme humaine.  
Celle-ci ne laissait que des corps sans vie à peine identifiables sur son passage, éviscérés, amputés de toute part. Déchaînée, une rage pesante, sourde, enivrant ses sens ainsi que sa conscience, la rendait incontrôlable. 

**« Tuer. . . Tuer. . . Tu dois abattre l'ennemi. Celui qui a trahi notre Seigneur. »**

Sa silhouette imbibée de ce liquide si commun à tous les êtres, possédait en l'une de ses mains une lance, souillée également par le sang. L'autre, détenait en sa possession ce qui semblait être une tête, hypothétiquement d'un soldat ennemi, décapitée par ses soins. Inexorable fardeau, celle-ci fut envoyée rejoindre les restes humains présents dans les environs, sépulcral et sinistre destin.  
Ce "monstre", était la divine mais horrifique allégorie de la déesse de la mort, Izanami. Fervente mercenaire, elle était celle qui alambiquait les vies des traîtres, sans discernement.

S'approchant de plus en plus du fief adverse, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Elle était proche du but, encore quelques mètres la séparait de cet individu dont elle allait subtiliser la vie nullement dignement. La trahison était un fléau impardonnable, encore plus lorsque l'individu ayant commis ce péché était le plus fidèle serviteur de l'Empereur, son bras droit. Celui-ci se tenait au milieu du carnage, sur sa monture. Fier, il exprimait la plus profonde arrogance que le monde pouvait porter.

La simple vision de cet homme provoquait l'arrivée de bile au sein de sa gorge, son mental jouait un rôle capital, elle ne devait faiblir.

Sa silhouette se tenait enfin face au mal en personne, éreintée, blessée, meurtrie, mais elle ne flanchait pas, jamais. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre, elle, surnommée l_'Arme secrète de l'Empereur._

Ses orbes aux innombrables nuances rougeâtres, similaires à des flammes qui dansaient un ballet effréné, fixaient l'homme situé à une faible distance d'elle. Sa voix rauque se brisait, au milieu du brouhaha des armes qui se rencontraient dans des tintements mélodramatiques.  
Un simple geste, harmonieux, et son arme, désormais levée dans les cieux embrumés, étaient pointée en la direction de la calamité.

**«****** Lord Yamaguchi... Aucun être présent au sein de cet empire ne pourra vous accorder le pardon, ni même Dieu ou la Déesse de la mort. Les actes que vous avez commis vous donnent l'unique privilège de goûter avec gourmandise à la mort. Votre cupidité sera celle qui aura causé votre perte. Les péchés sont un poison.****** »**

Seulement, le traître ne fut absolument pas ébranlé une seule seconde par ces mots lourds de sens, au contraire, un rictus macabre se mit à déformer les traits de son ignoble visage.

La mercenaire sentit soudain une douleur atroce lui traverser la poitrine, la stoppant dans sa traversée mortuaire.

Ses yeux cramoisis se dirigèrent vers la source du mal que ses nerfs tout entiers lui faisaient ressentir. Une flèche. Avait été décochée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive dans sa cage thoracique. Comment était-ce possible ?! Ses sens sur-développés auraient du l'avertir de ce danger imminent.  
Une nouvelle technologie… ? Elle en avait la certitude.

Sa vision se fit alors trouble, sa respiration devint douloureuse, ses poumons la brûlait et cela en devenait insoutenable.

**\- « ******Du poison... C'est ça ? ******»** Elle sentit sa conscience faiblir, elle pouvait s'évaporer à n'importe quel instant. Il fallait qu'elle lutte, mais malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un combat perdu d'avance. Elle n'avait pas d'antidote à sa portée.

**\- « Très altruiste. Que disais-tu il y a un instant ? ****Que j'étais celui qui allait embrasser avec joie la mort ? SOTTISES ! Celle qui va disparaître, c'est **_**toi**_****. ******Heureusement que j'ai eu la brillante idée d'effectuer des recherches à propos de ta vraie nature, j'ai pu débusquer ta faiblesse, ainsi qu'un moyen de t'éliminer, sans me salir les mains. ****Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sur ce. Je te fais part de mes condoléances, Déesse de la mort. Tu vas désormais rejoindre le fabuleux purgatoire, sale monstre.******»****

Les dernières paroles que cet homme avaient exprimées n'étaient plus qu'une lointaine mélodie, l'obscurité avait englouti tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien voir, plus rien ressentir. Son corps se faisait lourd, ses sens étaient flous.

Le poison de la frustration, de la haine, coulait à flot dans ses veines. S'il avait été plus prudente, plus puissante, rien de cela ne ce serait produit, elle aurait été à _ses _côtés. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais être utilise à _son sauveur.  
Elle n'était qu'un monstre, un outil dédiée à faire la guerre. Que pouvait-elle attendre de plus que ce que sa misérable vie lui avait offert ? _

Martyr du tout puissant lui-même, elle allait mourir à l'endroit où sa vie avait commencé. En enfer. 

**« _Tu dois vivre. Tu possèdes en toi le pouvoir de faire de grandes choses, je ne laisserais pas cela arriver._ »**

_Était-ce un rêve ? Une hallucination ?_

Doucement, ses tympans se mirent à capter un bruit, lointain. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, et une lumière éblouissante lui provoqua une légère douleur aux rétines, qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à cette luminosité parasite.

_Blanc_. Fut le seul et unique mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle put enfin observer ce qu'il l'entourait avec netteté.

Où était-elle ? Et pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ?


	2. Prologue

**Salutations !**  
Me revoici pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction.

J'avoue avoir écrit – beaucoup - trop de détails, et l'action est inexistante pour le moment, mais je souhaite d'ores et déjà implanter de façon progressive le décor, je ne veux pas me précipiter. En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Je ne sais absolument pas quand le chapitre suivant sortira, j'écris au gré de mes envies et de mon inspiration – qui est, très, très capricieuse -, de ce fait, je ne peux vous garantir une date précise.  
Par ailleurs, la longueur des chapitres est également non déterminée, ne me blâmez pas pour cela, s'il vous plaît !

Néanmoins, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à exprimer votre ressenti sur le contenu de l'histoire, que ce soit en bon au mauvais, tous les avis sont les bienvenus !

**\- ****Lyra.**

* * *

**Bip, bip, bip. . . **

Ce son, d'un ton répétitif brisait le silence presque religieux qui régnait de son plein pouvoir, telle une monarchie absolue, dans cette pièce inconnue où la mercenaire se trouvait. Cette mélodie étrange, résonnait d'une façon plutôt désagréable aux oreilles de celle-ci, résonnait au niveau de sa boîte crânienne.

Son regard sanglant se dirigea vers la source de son trouble, un objet qui émettait différentes lumières de multiples couleurs. Qu'était-ce donc cette chose… ? La curiosité de la jeune femme fut piquée en son plein centre.  
Cependant, sa propre conscience lui intima de ne pas s'évader à une distance trop élevée de la réalité, il fallait qu'elle détermine la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, c'était même capital.

Réunissant avec grande difficulté le peu de force que son corps pouvait lui octroyer à ce moment-là, elle réussit à se redresser avec peine. Ses yeux virent observer avec une attention toute particulière les environs.  
Un lit blanc, qu'elle occupait actuellement. Des rideaux, blancs, des murs, blancs, un sol, blanc également…  
Le ou la propriétaire de ces lieux semblait ressentir une affection toute particulière envers cette couleur, il semblerait.

Cette réflexion restait en suspens dans son esprit.

Ses bras étaient liés à des sortes de câbles, reliés à des poches suspendues en l'air par le biais d'un mécanisme qui lui était accessoirement, encore inconnu. Quelque chose de translucide semblait être déversé en continue au sein de son organisme. Lorsqu'elle voulu se mouvoir afin d'analyser cet objet, ses nerfs la firent comprendre que c'était une tentative vouée à l'échec. Une nouvelle fois, elle se mit à ressentir cette sensation de douleur.  
Par ailleurs, la presque totalité de sa peau habituellement visible était recouverte de bandages, qui, avaient été posés avec une professionnalisme remarquable, selon son opinion. Il n'y avait qu'uniquement les praticiens de la capitale qui étaient capable de réaliser un tel travail.

La capitale… **_L'empereur_**. Avait été assassiné devant ses yeux.

Le lourd poids de la culpabilité se fit pondéré sur ses épaules. Elle avait été incapable de le protéger, de le sauver.  
C'était son rôle, sa raison de vivre, et elle avait délibérément échoué. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait devenir désormais ? Le permission de vivre et d'exister en ce monde lui avait été octroyé. La raison au fait que son attribut cardiologique battait encore lui était incompréhensible, littéralement. Le dénouement de la bataille lui sera éternellement inconnu. Mais elle ne perdait pas foi en l'empire. Jamais.

Elle aurait dû mourir, elle _**devait**_ mourir. Cette conviction était inébranlable.

Avec l'aide du rebord du lit, ainsi que de l'objet inconnu qu'elle avait découvert quelques instants précédemment, la jeune femme déposa doucement ses pieds sur le sol, d'une froideur telle que cela lui en donna des frissons jusqu'à l'échine.  
Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes de lutte acharnée, afin de retrouver un équilibre décent. Elle alors commença à effectuer quelques pas en avant, afin de se diriger en direction de ce qui semblait être la sortie.  
Seulement, une vive douleur qu'elle reconnut immédiatement se fit sentir une nouvelle fois en son torse. Elle porta rapidement sa seule main libre vers sa poitrine enveloppée dans d'innombrables tissus médicaux, croyant naïvement que ce simple contact allait miraculeusement effacer cette vive et cuisante sensation.

Celle-ci rencontra alors une surface liquide, chaude, rougeâtre. Du sang, **_son_** sang. Qui commençait également à s'écouler à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Comment cela était-ce possible ?! Ses capacités de régénération étaient habituellement efficaces, lui rendant la possibilité d'être guérie de maux et blessures en un laps de temps extrêmement rapide.  
Le souvenir des paroles du traître lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Ce poison… Évidemment, tout était plus clair désormais.

\- « **Je te conseillerais de rester sagement au lit. Mais si tu souhaites mourir misérablement, je t'en prie, vas-y. Mais pas sur le sol de mon infirmerie.** »

Sa conscience fut alors directement absorbée par ces mots. Un homme, de taille plutôt élevée, était entré dans son champ de vision. Une chevelure noire corbeau, surplombée d'un bonnet moucheté, une peau basanée ainsi qu'un vêtement d'une couleur jaune, ne furent pas les détails qui attirèrent directement son attention.  
Mais l'immense Nodachi qui se trouvait dans l'une de ses mains. Un véritable chef d'oeuvre pour les yeux des connaisseurs. Cette observation lui fit, durant un quelques instants, oublier cette douleur qui lui déchirait littéralement le corps tout entier.

\- « **Quelle arme splendide. **»

Ces quelques mots s'échappèrent de la barrière de ses lèvres rosacées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende véritablement compte. Elle se reprit de ce fait très rapidement, les traits de son visage tendus à l'extrême vis-à-vis de cet étranger.

« **Je me suis exprimée d'une mauvaise manière. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que fais-je donc en ces lieux** ? »

Le type de langage très soutenu qu'elle avait emprunté rendit perplexe durant un bref moment son interlocuteur. Le fait qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici était indéniable.  
Ses bras se croisèrent, puis, il prit appui sur le cadrant de la porte du bâtiment médical, un léger sourire ornant ses croissants de chair.

\- « **C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un qui complimente mon arme avant de m'adresser la parole. Intriguant.  
Je suis médecin, ainsi que pirate. Tu es actuellement dans l'infirmerie de mon navire, un sous-marin. _Toi_. Quel est ton nom ? **»

Répondit-il laconiquement, en la fixant de ses yeux d'un gris acier, glacial. Ceux-ci avaient effectué une rapide observation de la femme qui se trouvait face à lui.

Un visage d'une pâleur maladive, une cascade de cheveux d'un blanc immaculé tombaient sur l'intégralité de ses épaules ainsi que son dos, s'entremêlant. De longs ongles ornaient ses doigts d'une finesse que l'on pouvait presque briser. Et ses yeux…  
Des orbes aux multiples nuances cramoisies, presque enflammées comme le crépuscule, qui le regardait, _lui_. Il n'aurait pu expliquer avec exactitude le sentiment étrange, indescriptible, qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Cette femme ressemblait tout simplement à une bête sauvage, enragée, que l'on ne pouvait dompter.

Cette apparence disgracieuse lui cachait délibérément des secrets, le jeune homme en était certain.

_Un pirate ? Sous-marin… ?_ Un tsunami d'informations affluait à une vitesse vertigineuse dans son esprit, qu'elle en éprouvait des difficultés à tout assimiler rapidement. Elle se renseignerait plus en détail après.  
Elle devait émettre son identité également, après tout, elle se tenait fermement aux valeurs et principes qui lui avaient été inculqués par le passé.

\- « **Je ne possède pas de véritable nom. On me prénomme simplement Izanami. Si cela ne découle d'aucun dérangement particulier de votre part, vous pouvez m'appeler de la sorte**-»

Elle fut alors interrompue par cette douleur intercostale qui fit nouvellement son apparition.  
Sa profession l'appelant, le pirate se dirigea rapidement vers la blanche, la soutenant alors avec très peu de délicatesse, pour la repositionner sur la surface molletonneuse du lit.

\- « **Tu as été empoisonnée par une substance qui m'est inconnue. J'ai pu ainsi tester de nombreux antidotes sur toi. Cependant, le délais d'incubation n'est pas encore à son paroxysme, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Merci de ta coopération indirecte pour mes recherches. **»

Dit-il en enfilant une paire de gants, puis en prenant possession de nouveaux bandages.

«** Je vais devoir refaire de nouveaux soins sur toi, quel gâchis. Je suis tout de même très curieux de découvrir comment tu vas réussir à lutter contre cette toxine.** »

Un voile sombre se mit à voiler sa vision, et la dernière chose qu'elle put observer fut le sourire carnassier qui avait naquit sur les lèvres de cet individu inconnu. Elle fut alors à nouveau prise dans l'effroyable étreinte de l'inconscience.

Après une durée de temps qu'elle ne pouvait déterminer, sa conscience fut arrachée au sommeil qui avait envahi son corps et esprit tout entiers.  
Ses oculaires rougeâtres rencontrèrent de nouveau avec très peu d'enthousiasme le décor monochrome de ce que ce médecin avait appelé l'infirmerie. Ces couleurs si ternes qui agrémentaient cette pièce provoquait une sorte d'inconfort chez la blanche, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à discerner véritablement.

L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré avant avoir perdu connaissance s'était volatilisé elle ne savait où, sa seule présence pouvait être comptée dans cet endroit lugubre.  
Sa capacité à pouvoir se mouvoir librement ne lui était pas accordée pour le moment, son organisme avait atteint des limites qu'elle ne pouvait décemment franchir pour le moment, il fallait de ce fait qu'elle fasse preuve de patience, bien que cela la frustrait grandement.

C'est ainsi que, contrant les souhaits de sa conscience, "_Izanami_" se mit ainsi à analyser avec profondeur la situation, pouvant être qualifiée comme _catastrophique_ dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.  
La question principale qui était épinglée dans son esprit était délibérément évidente.

Comment était-elle arrivée au sein d'un « _sous-marin_ » ?

Aucune information concrète n'était mise à sa disposition, le tout était tout simplement un brouillard dans lequel elle était égarée et dont elle ne trouvait pas la sortie promise.  
Tout cela ne lui plaisait aucunement. La mercenaire n'appréciait pas lorsque les choses n'étaient pas organisées. Lorsque l'on lui ordonnait d'effectuer une mission, quand elle devait se battre au nom de l'Empereur, elle fonçait sans se poser une seule et unique interrogation, qui pourrait la déstabiliser.  
Plongée profondément dans les abysses obscures de ses innombrables pensées, la déesse de la mort fut légèrement surprise lorsqu'une forme, - d'apparence poilue - ? fit son entrée dans son champ de vision, une nouvelle fois.

C'était… Un animal, comment cette espèce se nommait elle... ? Un... _Ours_ ?  
Oui, il lui semblait en avoir déjà vu auparavant, au sein des grandes étendues forestières qui entouraient le château impérial. Cependant, ces créatures n'étaient habituellement pas vêtues d'une sorte de combinaison à la couleur assez imposante. Silencieusement, elle continuait de l'observer, sans un mot. Rendant l'atmosphère gênante, pesante, face à ce silence embarrassant. C'est ainsi que l'animal pris la décision d'engager la conversation.

\- « **Le Cap'tain m'a ordonné de veiller sur toi Mam'zelle. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire à ta convalescence, je serais dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force afin de te maîtriser. Désolé...** »

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?! Visiblement, cet individu était vraiment très curieux.  
_Nuire à sa convalescence _? D'ailleurs, pourquoi cet homme aux cheveux encre avait-il décidé de la sauver ? Elle n'était désormais qu'un outil usé, bon à finir son existence en se décomposant dans une décharge.

\- **« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Ma fin aurait dû être écrite sur le champ de bataille, tout cela n'est qu'invraisemblable. Je suis supposée être morte. Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas achevée... ?** »

\- «** QUE- QUOI ?! Non, non, non ! Il ne faut pas dire des choses comme cela Mam'zelle ! Ce n'est pas bien du tout ! Si tu es encore en vie actuellement, c'est parce que ça devait arriver ! La vie est précieuse, il ne faut pas que tu la gâches comme cela ! Je veux dire, désolé. **»

Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé étaient enclines à une véritable gentillesse, mais, malgré tout, n'arrivaient pas à penser la blessure qui occupait la cage thoracique de la jeune femme, où son cœur se situait.  
Ce profond ressentiment ne pouvait être dissipé par l'art des mots aussi facilement, c'était indéniable.

\- «**Si tu voulais véritablement mourir, tu n'aurais pas survécu à tout ce que ton organisme a pu subir durant toutes ces heures. **»

Cette voix… La blanche n'avait une nouvelle fois pas ressenti la présence de _cet homme_. Cela était de mauvaise augure, elle en était persuadée. Ce pirate était quelqu'un de très puissant.

\- « **Que dites vous ? Comment pouvez vous exprimer une telle conclusion alors que nous sommes de parfaits inconnus l'un comme pour l'autre ? Que savez vous de ma personne ? **»

Le ton de sa voix était de venu plus acerbe, sur la défensive. On dirait bien que le jeune médecin avait touché une corde visiblement sensible. Amusant.

« **Pas grand-chose encore. Mais le peu que j'ai pu découvrir durant l'opération m'intrigue fortement. Ta capacité de régénération est beaucoup plus rapide que la normale. Et je veux découvrir pourquoi.  
… Rejoins mon équipage. Ah. Et ce n'est pas une demande, mais un ordre, chère **_**Izanami-ya.**__ »_

\- « **Pardon… ? **»


End file.
